1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circular weft-knit or circular warp-knit polyurethane-coated stretch fabrics made from synthetic filament yarn, especially polyester yar, and garments made therefrom.
2. Description of Prior Art
Elastic, polyurethane-coated interlock circular knitted goods of this type made from polyester have been disclosed, for example, in French Published Patent Application No. 22 16 111. Although these goods are elastic by reason of the elasticity of the mesh, their great resistance to deformation makes them for the most part unsuitable for many applications and in particular they are not suitable for garments which are worn next to the body and fit closely during movement of the body.